Curiosity
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Scrooge starts to get suspicious of all the time Webby and Dewey are spending together. But is it because of the reason he thinks it is? Slight Debbigail


**This was a request by TheManInTheWhiteMask. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I apologize if I got Scrooge's accent wrong. I'm not used to writing with accents.**

OoOoOo

Scrooge McDuck wasn't one to pry into his young nephews' lives. He was far too busy to pester them about such small matters. No, he left that to Donald and Beakley - it kept them both out of _his_ feathers. He mostly left the young children - Webby included - to their own devices. But even he couldn't deny that Dewey and Webby were hiding something.

At first, he didn't really notice anything strange about the two ducklings spending time together. They were the same age, so why _would_ it be strange? But then he realized that they weren't simply "hanging out," as the young children referred to it as nowadays. They would spend hours at a time in Webby's room, leaving his two other nephews on their own.

What could they possibly be doing in there? They couldn't be... no. Not a chance. They were only - what - eight? They were far too young! How did this happen and why weren't Beakley or Donald doing anything about it?! Alright, he could be overreacting just a wee bit. Maybe he should just check in on them, make sure they were being age appropriate. He didn't need anymore young ducklings running around his manor.

OoOoOo

Scrooge knocked on the young girl's door later that afternoon. "Webby, lass, open up!" he ordered, more than anxious to find out what the two were up to. No answer... That was strange. He was sure the two went in there and neither of them had come out since. Making up his mind, Scrooge opened the girl's door. His eyes scanned the room, not a soul in sight.

That was, until the vent fell to the floor with a clang. Out came the two small ducklings, seemingly crestfallen. "Ugh," groaned Dewey. "We're never gonna figure it out! I'll never find more about her!"

"Don't say that, Dewey!" said Webby reassuringly. "I'm sure that we're close to finding out more about Del-" She shut her beak upon seeing Scrooge standing there. "M-Mr. McDuck!"

Dewey froze and turned to see his uncle. "Uncle Scrooge!" he shouted. "W-What are you doing here?!"

Scrooge leveled them both with a suspicious glare. "I could ask yoo the same thing," he retorted. "What were yee doing in the vents?"

The two glanced at each other. "We were on a... scavenger hunt?" lied Webby, Dewey face-palming next to her.

"Nice try, lassy. Now, tell me the truth. Why were yee in the vents?"

Dewey was quiet for a moment before sighing. "We were trying to find more about... my mom," he revealed softly. "We were trying to... look for her."

Scrooge's suspicion quickly turned to anger, which he tried to shove down. "Why were yee doing a thing like that?" he demanded somewhat harshly, harsher than he meant to anyway.

Dewey matched his glare. "Because no one will tell me anything!" he exploded in an un-Dewey like way. "Uncle Donald always changes the subject and _you_ dismiss it like she's not important! Well, she _is_!" He faltered a little before adding softly, "To me."

Webby looked between the two awkwardly. "Maybe I should leave," she suggested, making her way towards the door.

Dewey quickly, but gently, grabbed her arm. "You don't have to go," he assured her, but she caught the secret message. He was asking, almost begging, for her not to leave the room. Webby stayed in place and nodded, obliging to Dewey's silent wishes. He then turned to his great uncle. "Uncle Scrooge, you and Uncle Donald wouldn't give me or Huey and Louie any answers. So, I wanted to find them myself and I made Webby keep it a secret. Please don't be mad."

Scrooge looked at Dewey and Webby, finding that he couldn't truly be angry with the two ducklings. Dewey did have a right to know about his mother and Webby was simply being a good friend. Scrooge sighed. "I'm not mad at yoo, lad. Yee either, lass."

The two looked at each other. "You're not?" they asked.

Scrooge shook his head. "Listen, lad. Yoo both are playin' with fire tryin' to find out more about Della," he told them. "She took the Spear of Selene, something more powerful than any of the stuff you saw in the garage. If she did that and then disappeared, meaning she probably doesn't _want_ to be found. Drop this. The both of yoo."

"But Uncle Scrooge-!" protested Dewey.

"Drop. It." And with that, Scrooge left the two ducklings to themselves.

Webby looked at Dewey. "We're not giving up, are we?" she asked.

"Heck no." Dewey closed the door and sat down on the floor, Webby mimicking him. "Alright, so we know that Mom vanished ten years ago, when me, Huey, and Louie were one."

"And we know she took the Spear of Selene, that's why Scrooge doesn't like anyone talking about her," added Webby. "We also know that no one knows who your father is..."

Dewey nodded, then frowned. "We still have so many questions without answers!" he pointed out. "Where would my mom go? Why does it seem like no one knows about her?"

Webby pursed her beak. "Why don't we go into town soon?" she suggested. "We can ask around, see if anyone knew her. She's had to have had some friends at some point. Maybe one knows where she is and why she's hiding."

"Thanks for doing this with me, Webby," said Dewey, smiling. "I couldn't ask my brothers to help me with this, so I'm glad I have you here with me. It means a lot that I can depend on you."

Webby smiled. "No problem. I've always wanted to find out more about Della Duck. She's a legend. Besides, what are friends for?"

Dewey wrapped his arms around her. "Seriously, Webby. Thank you."

Webby hugged him back. "I told you, I wanted to help. You should tell Huey and Louie soon. They deserve to know."

Dewey nodded. "I will," he promised. Webby didn't say anything more on the subject, just let Dewey cling to her. He needed her there with him right now, and she'd be lying is she said she didn't need him just as much.

OoOoOo

 **Well, I hope you all liked it! Man, I freaking love DuckTales. Anyway, please review and have an awesome day!**


End file.
